packs_of_the_westfandomcom-20200213-history
Toklo
Personality Toklo is a strong and confident wolf. He leads the Terrors with confidence and is extremely intelligent. He has an attitude and will at times pick on the other males of the pack. Captive Toklo was born in captivity at the year 2009, his parents Tito and Akarya were the breeders of the research project and had previousely produced litters that were set upon the wild. He was raised with two sisters by the name of Kalik and Izumi, the two were orphans found in the wild. He bonded well with the two females, always playing and exploring together in their wide enclosure. Toklo always noticed how Kalik and Izumi didnt bond well though he tended not to mind. The people administered in his and the sisters' uprbinging tended to avoid contact with the trio, working more on getting them prepared for release. Toklo was always the dominant one, his bold desicive nature and difference in gender giving him a plain path way to leading the sisters. He always noticed how Izumi would be the fiercer one in the couple, she would never hesitate to snap at her sister or even hurt her. Often the two had to be separated by human before it got rough. When Toklo reached the age of two he had to be separated from the two to prevent him from mating with them, it was decided they shall not breed untill they were wild. Hunting was introduced as hares and moving toys were placed in his enclosure. Toklo was always impatient and always chose to chace his prey instead of ambushing it, and as that proved wrong, Toklo started using other methods and gaining knownledge on the art of hunting. Release Once the three hit the age of three it was decided they should be released, provided with the skills they have obtained over the years. Toklo and the sisters were sedated and had radio collars set on them before being moved into Yellowstone to prevent stress while in the moving. When they gained consciousness the three were distressed and decided to stick together. tenderly they started exploring Toklo in the lead. It was assumed that the three would form a pack, for they would have untill the three stumbled upon the Terrors. The pack showed no sense of hostility as it was young and required of more recruits. The three were pleased to be accepted. Terrors Toklo acted with a subordinate nature in the beggining of his time in the pack. He had difficulty adapting to the harsh practices the wild wolves held. Though once Toklo adapted he started showing an aggressive demeanor not satysfied with his rank, constantly being picked on especially by the alphas. Once he had managed to dig the subordinates into submission with long violent skirmishes he turned on the alpha, Orion, who was old of age but still strong. Toklo waited untill the male went roving, deciding to stay during that time to mate with the females in the pack. When Orion returned Toklo ambushed him and drove him into a ravenous battle. Orion was feeble after his long journey though he still put up a strong fight though at the end Toklo was announced victor and took his position as alpha with Lusa. The two produced three healthy pups by the names of Ash, Hakku, and Nisa before Lusa was killed by a wolf from a neighboring pack during a border skirmish. Kallik took the opportunity to be alpha. Kallik raised Toklo and Lusas pups with care untill Izumi started acting haughty. Before long the two broke into a chaotic battle. Izumi was proven alpha as Kallik finally submitted. Izumi forced the former alpha female into the state of omega, letting her glower in shame for her abrupt change of status. As Ash, Hakku, and Nisa were juveniles Izumi was free to produce another litter, and so the two did produce their first litter by the name of Oka, Unagii, Appa, Momo and Clifford. The pups thrived to their first year with the pack. The two mated again and produced a boasting litter of five by the names of Denahi, Ekmo, Bolt, Chiron and Misao. Misao was predated at the age of three months but the rest had a successful upringing. Toklo still lives on as a strong alpha male leading the pack with his decisive and bold spirit. Category:Alpha males Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Biographies